


金丝雀

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Summary: 重度OOC预警前言不搭后语警告！！
Kudos: 2





	金丝雀

**Author's Note:**

> 重度OOC预警  
> 前言不搭后语警告！！

1

有一种鸟，对一氧化碳等人类难以察觉的有毒气体尤其敏感，每当矿内发生火灾或爆炸，救援人员就会带着它进入井下，一旦表现出不安的反应，救援人员和矿工们就如同收到了危险信号，即刻撤离。  
这种鸟类，就是金丝雀。

“小雀儿…”金钟大靠在木质楼梯的栏杆上，手指上站着一只通体金黄的金丝雀，在男人指尖一蹦一跳的，好不安逸。  
“好啦，你现在没事了。”男人把手轻轻往外一送，手上的小雀儿顺势飞起，扇动着翅膀，在屋内饶了几圈后，从敞开着的窗户里离开了这栋欧式建筑。  
“会长，人已经带回来了。”管家在他身后微微欠身，恭敬的说。  
“嗯。”金钟大的视线从金丝雀消失的窗口移开，眼镜镜片随之反射了一道光，他收起了脸上的笑意，淡淡的回应了管家一声，同时转身上楼。

皮鞋踏在柔软的、每天都会清洁一遍的地毯上发不出一点儿声响，穿着黑色号服的管家目送着这位杰出的Alpha，心里却不由得想——  
商场上雷厉风行的会长，和现在会将矿区里病倒的鸟儿带回来治疗，并且放生的会长，还有明明知道人不安全，还是要带回来放在身边的会长，哪一个，才是真实的他？

2

“号外！号外！”  
卖报郎的吆喝声和街道上此起彼伏的噪音重合，似乎给这片灰蒙蒙的天加了一分人情味。

不过关于百乐门的头牌名媛，在演出之后被接走的事情，在报纸上的版面并不会太大——他只会存在于口口相传的八卦中。  
毕竟，能在他表演结束后，直接送上一个用钞票编成的花篮，甚至里面还装满了纯银币的追求者可不常见。  
虽然那位追求者始终没有出现，但是这样的礼物，在这个乱世，足以引起不小的轰动。  
不过说回到这个头牌Omega名媛，有个艺名叫“金丝雀”，听说人人见到他的第一眼，都会忍不住感叹一声——“妖精”。他那百年难得有一回的绝世相貌，一挑眉就觉得魂都要被他勾走的眼睛，别说Alpha了，就连Beta们都想一亲芳泽，无数人花大价钱只为见他一面。  
既然是头牌，自然是有头牌的神秘感。金丝雀出演的时间飘忽不定，也有不少人是为了他夜夜等候在百乐门。  
而经过昨夜的演出和追求者高调的示爱后，周旋在各个场所的百乐门老板突然对金丝雀的演出时间闭口不谈了起来。

“这太显而易见了，”茶馆里的人一拍木桌，茶壶随着桌子的抖动，发出了陶瓷碰撞的声音。那人讲茶杯里已经凉掉的茶水一饮而尽，看了看四周，压低了声音：“除了被包，还能是什么？”  
“那金丝雀，又不缺钱。”另一个人反驳道。  
“这年头，钱重要，地位更重要！”男人不服气，把原先盖在腿上的袍子用力一掀，捏了颗花生米放进嘴里，继续把茶杯倒满。  
“这金丝雀，可真成了大户人家的金丝雀了。”

3

“金，珉，锡，对吧？”金钟大看着面前穿着金丝雀旗袍，站得端正的Omega，细白的腿在缝隙中隐隐约约的露出一点颜色，让人浮想联翩。  
不愧是见过大场合的百乐门头牌，被人得知从未透露过的本名时也豪不慌张，淡淡的笑着回答道：“是的，会长，我是…——”  
“下了舞台还穿演出服？”金钟大没等金珉锡说完，直接打断到，面露不悦的看着金珉锡身上的衣服。  
可能是没有想到把控着整个外滩商界命脉的人，会说出这种话，一般的老爷不都是把他们当雀儿养的吗？  
金珉锡在心里诧异了一下，面上却不显露出来，笑盈盈的点了点头，说：“抱歉，如果您允许的话，我会换回常服。”  
金钟大“嗯”了一声，然后转过身去，背对着金珉锡，显然是让他换衣服的意思。  
他就不怕我直接开枪杀了他？金珉锡看着金钟大的背影，难得的瞪大了眼睛。  
不过现在不行，金珉锡一边想着，一边从旁边的衣柜里拿出小西服，一颗一颗的系上扣子，他还没有完成任务，金钟大不能死。

换好以后，金珉锡按下内心的想法，换上了了职业式的笑脸，对着背对着他的金钟大说：“可以了，会长。”  
“嗯。”金钟大的第三句话，还是那么的平淡无奇。他转过身来，毫不顾忌的从下到下打量着金珉锡，然后，似乎是很满意，他点了点头，直视金珉锡，说：“走吧。”  
走？走去哪？金珉锡一愣，可他无法从金钟大被眼镜挡住的眼睛里看到任何情绪。  
于是，这位美丽的Omega选择顺从的走上前，挽住Alpha为他立起的手臂，和他一样沉默着。

4

其实只是下楼吃晚饭。

金钟大一言不发，帮金珉锡拉开椅子，让他坐下。金珉锡也不矫情，朝着男人笑了笑，对着满桌子的菜挑了挑眉。  
不料这个细微的动作却被金钟大收入眼底，他在金珉锡对面坐了下来，清了清嗓子，说：“不知道你喜欢什么，于是都准备了一些，以后你直接和楼下点菜就行。”

他这是在解释，金珉锡想。  
他笑了笑，和金钟大寒暄道：“会长费心了。”  
其实金珉锡并不挑食，他对吃的东西没有多讲究。不过他也不会按照金钟大的吩咐去安排菜品的，要是不合金钟大的胃口，反而会拖累他的计划。  
所以金珉锡知道金钟大其实比自己还要好养活时，不由得小小的吃了一惊。不过这都是后话了。

5

晚餐结束，金钟大直接去了书房，金珉锡则由Beta男仆带着回了卧室——很明显是金钟大的卧室。  
就算知道会有这一天，金珉锡难免还是会有些紧张，他慢慢的解开衬衫扣子，因为不这样的话，他颤抖的手肯定连扣眼都找不到。  
浴室就在卧房内，金珉锡把自己泡进浴缸温热的水里，闭目养神。  
金钟大今天的一举一动都在他的脑子里过了一遍，像是剧院里面放的无声黑白电影。这个Alpha的体贴总会在细节中透露出来，就算是全程没有笑容，也不影响一个Omega对他生出好感。  
金珉锡觉得，好像也没有那么难以接受。

6

金珉锡洗漱完以后，金钟大正正好打开了卧室门。他看了金珉锡一眼，点了点头，也没等着回复，直接走向浴室。  
不久后，金钟大穿着和金珉锡身上一样的浴袍走了出来，头发上还在滴滴答答的滴水。  
金珉锡看着他走出来的样子，晃了晃神，到一边拿起一块干净的白色毛巾，对金钟大说：“我帮您擦擦头发吧？”然后观察着金钟大的表情。  
他看到Alpha微微的愣了一会，面部有些松动，但又马上平静了下来，走到金珉锡面前坐下，留给他一个湿漉漉的后脑勺。  
金珉锡叹了口气，觉得像是在照顾一只骄傲的猫。他轻轻按着金钟大的头皮，让毛巾把水分吸掉。  
从这个角度，金珉锡只能看到金钟大高挺的鼻梁和弯起来的嘴角，似乎在微微上扬。  
是天生的，还是在笑呢，金珉锡看着金钟大的侧脸，有些走神。

不知道过了多久，感觉很长一段时间，只能听到室内西洋钟的齿轮清晰转动的声音。  
“好了。”金钟大说，他把金珉锡的手拉下来，抚摸了一下，然后吻了上去。  
突然的亲昵动作，就算金珉锡做好了准备，也不由得浑身一抖。  
金钟大一定是感觉到了，但是他没有松开Omega的手，反而继续带着眷恋的牵着。  
金珉锡似乎听到了一声笑声，但他还没来得及分辨出那是错觉还是真实的，就被金钟大翻身压在了床上，Alpha铺天盖地的亲吻随之而来。  
浴袍被扯得松松垮垮，几乎不能遮体，感受到金钟大在他腿间的触碰和闻到的带着情欲的信息素味，金珉锡紧张得手都不知道该如何安放。  
可能是分析出了Omega信息素里的不安，金钟大停下了他的动作，看着金珉锡紧闭的双眼，问：“第一次吗？”  
好像找到了手应该放的地方，抓着床单的金珉锡的眼睛轻轻的睁开了一点缝隙，他不敢去看金钟大，也不敢感受自己的脸有多红多烫，只是顺着金钟大的话：“嗯…”  
听到金珉锡的回答，空气中原本强大的气味突然开始变得柔和又甜蜜起来，但是气味的主人还是一本正经，却也明显得带上了些许温柔：“放轻松，跟着我。”

7

“唔！…不…”就算是经过了长时间的扩张，加上Omega自身分泌的能够更好的容纳Alpha的液体的辅修，当金钟大真正进入的时候，初次经历人事的金珉锡还是忍不住颤抖了起来，带着哭腔呻吟着。  
“没事的，没事的。”金钟大一下一下的亲着金珉锡的嘴唇，下身一点点挤进温热的甬道里，直到全部吃进去后才停下来。  
金珉锡连用力喘气都不太敢，手紧紧的扣着Alpha的手臂。金钟大似乎没有感觉到痛一样，不停地缓解着金珉锡紧张的情绪。  
Omega天生是需要被Alpha疼爱的，金钟大安慰性的信息素和亲吻加快了金珉锡适应了时间，于是，得到金珉锡的同意后，他开始由快到慢，由浅到深的肏了起来。  
“会长…啊，…”金珉锡的话被撞得支离破碎。  
金钟大捧着他的脸，抹去他眼角的那滴生理盐水，带着蛊惑性地说：“珉锡，叫我的名字…”

“钟大，钟大…”金珉锡柔柔的、无意识的唤着侵犯他的Alpha的名字。  
小雀儿第一次张开双翼，飞拂过羽毛的感觉像是进入了一个新世界，他的内心开始动摇——光亮的笼子里不是他唯一的家。

8

日子一天天过去，慢慢的，随着金珉锡的适应程度，他在金宅的活动范围也越来越广，甚至可以随意出入金钟大的书房，找书来消遣时间。  
虽然，金钟大好像从来没有限制过他。

窗外有几只小雀儿飞到了沿上，啄了地面两下，有簌簌地飞远，消失在天边。  
金珉锡想起了一件事，他那时候被叫做金丝雀，而不是金珉锡。  
是时候动手了，金珉锡看着窗外载着金钟大的汽车，和刚刚的雀儿离开的方向一样，变得逐渐看不见了。

9

门被一下子打开，还在低头找文件的金珉锡一惊，手上的纸全部散落在地。  
不用想也知道是谁，他连忙蹲下去，把它们一张张的捡起来，抱着侥幸的心理，说着早已想好的借口：“这桌子太乱了，我实在是看不下去，所以就想着收拾一下，你怎么突然回来…”  
“不用说了，我什么都知道。”金钟大又一次打断了他，沉稳的声音由远及近。  
“珉锡，你看着我，”Alpha蹲了下来，握住回避着视线的Omega的手，他身上还带着昨天他留下的痕迹和气味。“你还是想要走吗？”

金珉锡眨了眨眼。  
好像在短短的几秒钟里，他想了很多。他能走去哪呢，他原来是想走去哪的，他希望走去哪呢。  
最后他发现，他的侥幸，是想着把文件送出去，然后留在金钟大身边，而不是百乐门的金丝雀。  
就算下辈子都活在谎言里，他也不想离开金钟大。  
于是他对上金钟大的目光，没有说一句话。

金钟大却像是什么都懂了，直接把人打横抱起来往床上带。

10  
已经做过很多次的身体对彼此相当熟悉，不用多久就能在对方身上尝到欢愉。

肏了几百下后，金钟大喘着粗气射进了金珉锡的生殖腔里，然后也没动，只是靠在金珉锡的肩膀上：“珉锡，一直陪着我，好不好？”  
“你…就没有想过，我不同意怎么办？”金珉锡答非所问。  
金钟大突然抬起头，认真的说：“我会一直追求下去，直到你答应为止。”  
金珉锡沉默了一下，抬头看着金钟大的眼睛，说：“我突然觉得，我是一个人随波逐流的人啊。”  
他一只手扣在身上Alpha的颈部，一只手把玩着金钟大垂到额前的碎发：“之前觉得闲得无聊，有人让我去唱歌，我就去了；后来又有人说，我应该去帮着百乐门做事，于是，我也去了；然后到你，问我要不要抛下一些和你在一起，怎么办，我也好想答应下来，从此以后，都不想再改了。”  
金珉锡原本在金钟大头发上的手转到了金钟大的脸上，他用手指轻轻摩擦了一下金钟大的下眼睑：“这么好看的眼睛，不要再用眼镜挡起来啦，之前在我面前不行。”  
他看着金钟大傻愣愣的样子，忍不住轻笑一声，继续说：“你还不吻我吗？”

11

金钟大是一个很爱笑的人，但是商业工作上的压力还有需求，他不得不无时无刻板着脸，做出一副正派严肃的模样。  
直到他那天在百乐门应酬，看到那人的舞台。  
他看得简直入了迷，还是同僚打趣道，金会长原来也是有表情的，他才回过神来，抿了抿唇，饮下一口酒。

12

金丝雀总要飞到自然里，找到它的家。  
而金珉锡的家，在他金钟大这。

—END—


End file.
